Jack
Jack is a LVL 33 pirate and is in the merciless guild, Circle of Life. Intro Jack has no idea of his first or middle name, for he only remembers blurs of murder and thundering cannons in his early years. However, he remembers this part of his early life. Jack's Life When he was young, Jack knew his father was an assassin in the EITC. He worked onboard a Ship of the Line as a captain. One day, his mother was in severe distress because the pirates killed Jack's dad onboard the ship. In rage, she told him to get out of the house. His family owned a war frigate that Lord Cutler Beckett gave his father, due to outstanding victories aboard the Ship of the Line. It was simply docked a couple dirt roads down the house. Jack knew how to drive because he looked at his father's plans from "The Ultimate Guide For Captaining a Frigate Class Vessel." In a day or two, he reached an island called Port Royal. There he searched for an EITC troop, for he wanted to get a job as an assassin, like his father. As he was approaching Fort Charles, a bloody, war-beaten pirate jump out of the shrubs about three feet away from him. He introduced himself as Peter Daggerstack. Peter thrusted his arm away from the door of the fort, telling him to avoid the forts. As he was finished explaining, a navy officer spotted them from the watchtower, called the troops and in a matter of seconds, and they were knocked out, blood dripping from their sides from the lethal bayonets the dragoons used. When they awoke, they saw jail bars. Next to them was a man about Jack's age. After Peter and the man were up, they introduced themselves. The man called himself Jeffrey Bladeshot. In about an hour, the jail door opened and a man came in. He was obviously a pirate because he wasn't wearing a uniform and was very dirty and grimy. He introduced himself as Jack Sparrow. When he saw them captured, (for he was hiding with Peter) he followed on the fastest ship in the Caribbean. (He stole it from the EITC.) He started talking to Jack, and said, "I see you want to join the EITC'','' savvy? Well, don't. They're ruthless flotsam that wants to rule your life. You're much better off doing piracy... in fact... you can do your first act here; kick that jail bar." He kicked the jail door, banging it against the wall. "Good," Jack said. "Now you're a pirate. Well, I've got to go... Jolly Roger's on the move... and he's feeling... let's just say we're not the best of friends... Savvy?" And with that, he was off. After that day, Jack got his first tattoos, earrings, and.... a girlfriend.... No, just kidding, he was too dirty and gross for a girl. Jack is currently almost a cutlass master and plunders the Caribbean in search of Lord Cutler Beckett, for the ultimate revenge. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO